Naruto Folies
by Marquise Sissy
Summary: Recueil de OS écrits dans le cadre de la nuit du FoF, le principe un thème est donné et on a une heure pour écrire dessus. Thèmes : Dragon
1. Le dragon de son coeur

**Titre :** Le dragon de son cœur

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Naruto et son univers appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto

**Rating :** K

**Résumé :** Sasuke a un dragon dans son cœur, un dragon qui le pousse en avant.

**Note de l'auteure :** Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre de la nuit du FoF. Le principe on a un mot et une heure pour écrire et publier dessus. Tous les OS de ce recueil seront écrit dans le même cadre.

**Thème donné :** Dragon

* * *

><p><strong>Le dragon de son cœur<strong>

Un dragon hurlant et crachant le feu de sa haine. Voilà ce qui se cachait au fond de lui. Ce qui le poussait à aller encore et toujours plus loin dans sa soif de vengeance, dans son envie de tuer celui qui était à l'origine de sa douleur.

Ce monstre le déchiquetait de l'intérieur, le lacérait à coup de griffes. Il voulait le faire sortir, l'extérioriser. Tuer comme lui. C'est sûrement de là que venait sa forme ultime sous le sceau maudit. Ces ailes, ces griffes, c'était ce qu'il avait déjà en lui. Et cette couleur mauve, écailleuse, c'était celle de la couleur de cet animal en lui.

Quand il avait combattu Naruto dans la vallée de la mort sous cette forme, il s'était senti si puissant, si majestueux qu'il s'était dit que le dragon en lui était enfin sorti. Pourtant, le monstre en lui était toujours là, le rongeant encore et toujours plus tel un monstre. Grignotant ses entrailles et sa raison. Sasuke n'avait plus qu'une obsession tuer celui qui était responsable de la mort des siens.

Alors quand Orochimaru lui avait demandé ce qu'il souhaitait avoir tatoué à l'aine, il n'avait pas hésité. Un dragon symbole de puissance et de suprématie, cet animal enfoui en lui depuis si longtemps fut gravé dans sa chair avec douleur et il n'en était que plus fier de le porter.

Le dragon, c'était lui, c'était sa soif de vengeance, c'était sa vengeance. Et maintenant, il était visible, il était autant hors de lui et qu'en lui. Il était un autre pas vers son but ultime, vers la mort de son frère.

Un jour il le tuerait, alors ce tatouage ne serait plus qu'un souvenir. Le souvenir de la haine, il lui permettrait de ne pas oublier ce qu'il a ressentit. Il lui permettrait de ne pas faire renaitre de dragon dans le cœur d'un autre enfant innocent. Il ne le permettrait pas.


	2. La Vengeance d'une cruche

Titre : La vengeance d'une cruche

Disclamer : Les personnages de Naruto et son univers appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto

Rating : Tout public

Résumé : Quand Sakura décide de se venger de tout ceux qui ont osé la traiter de cruche.

Note de l'auteure : Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre de la nuit du FoF. Le principe on a un mot et une heure pour écrire et publier dessus. Tous les OS de ce recueil seront écrit dans le même cadre.

Thème donnée : Cruche

* * *

><p><strong>La vengeance d'une cruche<strong>

J'en ai tellement mare de me faire traiter de cruche que j'en ai acheté une bonne centaine dans l'unique but de les casser sur la tête des abrutis qui ont osé me donner ce nom et ma première victime n'est autre que cet handicapé social de Sai. Il trouve la comparaison tout à fait appropriée tant dans la forme que dans son aspect vide.

Je vais lui en donner moi des cruches. Je suis postée sur un toit de Konoha, une jolie cruche de grès dans les mains prêtes à tomber sur ma victime qui marche innocemment, si tant est qu'il puisse être innocent, dans la rue. J'attends qu'il soit dans une ruelle isolée et clang ! Je lâche l'objet en plein sur la tête. Le grès est très sonore alors qu'il fracasse le crâne de Sai. Ce dernier est couvert de poussière ce qui amplifie son teint cadavérique alors qu'il reste tout à fait calme.

Je m'éclipse tout de même rapidement et part à la recherche de ma deuxième victime, Kiba. Avec lui, je dois faire attention à ce que le vent ne porte pas mon odeur à son nez ou celui de son chien. Je reste donc face au vent, attendant comme pour Sai qu'il soit isolé. Après tout, je n'ai rien contre les autres habitants de Konoha et je ne voudrais pas faire de blessés. Le maître d'Akamaru s'arrête dans une ruelle. Il baisse sa braguette et... Je n'y crois pas, il pisse sur le mur alors qu'il est a à peine cinquante mètres de chez lui. Le moment est propice, je lâche une jolie cruche en terre cuite sur le sommet de son crâne. Comme la précédente, elle fait un très joli son en se brisant. L'Inuzuka lève la tête et me hurle dessus mais je suis déjà loin, riant de ma petite vengeance personnelle.

Je continue à fracasser quelques caboches toute la journée et plus je le fais plus c'est joussif. Casser des cruches sur ceux utilisant ce doux nom pour moi va les rendre bien plus intelligents, j'en suis certaine. En tout cas maintenant, ils réfléchiront à deux fois avant d'utiliser ce mot.

En début de soirée, Tsunade-sama me convoque dans son bureau. Elle a reçu de nombreuses plaintes de personnes ayant reçu des cruches sur la tête et me charge d'enquêter. J'hésite un instant avant de lui révéler la vérité. Puis, je me dis que ma petite farce la fera bien rire. Je lui dévoile donc que je suis l'auteure de ces chutes de cruches et lui explique pourquoi. Une veine se met à battre sur sa tempe et j'ai un instant peur d'avoir exaspéré mon maitre. Puis elle s'emporte contre ceux qui ont osé m'appeler ainsi. Je l'apaise en lui expliquant que grâce à ma farce, ils allaient maintenant réfléchir à deux fois avant de recommencer. Elle se calme légèrement et finalement rit à gorge déployée tout en me racontant le défilé de ninjas couverts de morceaux de poterie et de poussière qui a eu lieu dans son bureau toute la journée.


	3. Gueule de bois

Titre : Gueule de bois

Disclamer : Les personnages de Naruto et son univers appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto

Rating : Tout public

Résumé : Naruto a un peu trop bu et Sasuke prend soin de lui / UA

Note de l'auteure : Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre de la nuit du FoF. Le principe on a un mot et une heure pour écrire et publier dessus. Tous les OS de ce recueil seront écrit dans le même cadre.

Thème donnée : Alcool

* * *

><p><strong>Gueule de bois<strong>

La soirée avait été bien arrosée et Naruto ne se souvenait plus très bien de ce qu'il fêtait ou voulait oublier au début de celle-ci. La seule certitude qu'il avait c'est que la Terre tournait plus vite qu'à l'accoutumée et que chaque fois qu'il se retournait dans son lit, elle semblait tourner encore plus vite, lui donnant la nausée. Rapidement ce fut trop et son corps rejeta violemment l'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité tout au long de la soirée.

- Naruto ! Tu ne pouvais pas te lever ! Il va falloir changer les draps maintenant et demain on lavera ton oreiller.

L'intéressé ne bougea pas un sourcil de peur de vomir à nouveau. Hors de question qu'il bouge, la Terre avait enfin cesser de tourner même si l'odeur n'était pas au top.

- Bouge toi où je te bouge moi-même, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu bois alors que tu ne tiens pas l'alcool.

- Pas la peine de crier. Et puis, si je bouge la Terre va se remettre à tourner.

- Je m'en fou, tu bouges. Je change les draps et toi et ton oreiller allez dormir sur le canapé.

- Mais Sasuke.

- Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne, dégage avec ton oreiller.

Une fois que son amant fut, difficilement, levé du canapé Sasuke attrapa les draps, les enfourna dans la machine à laver et lança le programme long. Lorsqu'il revient dans leur chambre Naruto était appuyé sur le tour de lit, la tête chancelante, les yeux vitreux et le teint dangereusement pâle. Il le traina jusqu'aux toilettes, le laissant dans la petite pièce, le temps de retourner le maltât et de mettre des draps propres.

Il retourna chercher son idiot d'amant qui n'avait pas bougé des toilette, le visage collé sur la faïence fraiche du carrelage. Sasuke le pris sous les épaules défit son t-shirt et son boxer à Naruto. Pendant ce temps là, celui-ci recommença à lui parler. Il ne comprenait pas tout mais il distingua les mots "chic type" et "je t'aime" dans le lot. Ces derniers le firent rougir car jamais Naruto ne lui avait clairement dit ses sentiments.

Il se déshabilla à son tour et se glissa sous la douche avec son amant. L'eau le dessoulerait un minimum. Il garda le corps halé contre lui, laissant l'eau tiède les envelopper d'une douce torpeur. Quand il sentit que le blond s'endormait pour de bon. Il sortit gardant le corps de son amant contre lui, les sécha tous les deux et coucha ce dernier dans leurs lit malgré ses menaces quelques minutes auparavant.

Naruto lui murmura à nouveau cette phrase qu'il n'avait jamais entendu auparavant. Ce fut une fois de trop pour lui et il se dit qu'il avait besoin d'un petit remontant. Laissant le blond dormir, il alla dans le salon, ouvrit le bar et se servit un verre de Whisky, puis un second. Rapidement la bouteille fut vide. Le canapé lui paru de plus en plus confortable et la Terre avoir un rythme effréné.

Le lendemain matin, le réveil fut difficile pour les deux amants. Ils n'avaient pas dormis séparés depuis des mois et le manque de l'autre se faisait ressentir, mais pas autant que leurs bouches pâteuses, leurs estomac noués et le marteau piqueur qui semblait avoir pris place dans leurs têtes.

Ce fut une journée très calme, pas un mot plus haut que l'autre ne fut échangé entre les deux amants et leurs voisins se demandèrent s'ils n'étaient partis en vacances tant l'appartement leur sembla silencieux après les cris des derniers mois. Ces deux hommes s'aimaient un peu trop et n'arrivaient pas à se faire comprendre l'un de l'autre.


	4. Joyeux Anniversaire Sasuke

Titre : Joyeux anniversaire Sasuke

Disclamer : Les personnages sont la propriété de maitre Kishimoto, sinon ça fait longtemps que Sasuke serait mort

Rating : k

Résumé : Quelqu'un à révéler aux jeunes filles de Konoha la date d'anniversaire de leur brun préféré.

Note de l'auteure : Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre de la nuit du FoF. Le principe on a un mot et une heure pour écrire et publier dessus. Tous les OS de ce recueil seront écrits dans le même cadre.

Thème donné : Cadeau

**Joyeux anniversaire Sasuke**

Sasukeeeee ! J'ai un cadeau pour toi !

Non prends le mien !

Non le mien !

Le jeune ninja brun au cheveu noir, coqueluche des demoiselles de Konoha détestait cette journée. Franchement, quel était l'abruti qui avait donné la date de son anniversaire à ces folles.

Il avait passé toute sa matinée à éviter cette effusion de bons sentiments et "d'amour". Déjà que d'ordinaire, il n'était pas toujours facile de les éviter. La Saint-Valentin et Noël avaient des allures de parcourt du combattant pour lui. Son anniversaire était, jusqu'à aujourd'hui, la seule fête qu'il avait sue garder intacte et, maintenant, elle ressemblait aux autres fêtes. Il devait être maudit ou avoir fait quelque chose de très mal dans une vie passée.

Ce qui l'inquiétait le plus dans toute cette histoire, c'est que ces coéquipiers ne s'étaient pas encore manifestés. Sakura ne lui avait pas fait de déclaration enflammée en lui tendant un cadeau et Naruto ne lui avait pas hurlé "joyeux anniversaire" dans les oreilles ni fait de blague foireuse… Il redoutait le pire de leur part.

Il devait se trouver un abri sûr pour passer le reste de sa journée. Il ne pouvait compter que sur lui-même. Il savait que Kakashi ne comprendrait pas son aversion pour son anniversaire, pas plus que le Sandaime Hokage ou un autre shinobi du village.

Alors, il se rendit dans le seul lieu de paix qu'il connaissait, le quartier Uchiwa, sombre et lugubre car pas restauré, comme pour étaler au grand jour la décadence de son clan. Il aurait tellement aimé, se retrouver chez lui avec ses parents et son frère comme avant.

Mais Itachi les avaient tous tués, il les avait massacré et laissé, lui, son petit frère, en vie, comme un dernier cadeau avant de disparaître de sa vie, jusqu'au jour où il deviendrait assez fort pour le tuer.

Lentement, ses pas le dirigèrent vers cette maison qu'il avait tant aimée. Devant celle-ci, il trouva quelques paquets de filles prêtes à tout pour le séduire. Même ici, elles le poursuivaient. Alors, il irait ailleurs.

Il ne voulait pas de cadeau, il ne voulait pas d'amour, il voulait encore moins fêter son anniversaire, tout ce qu'il souhaitait c'était assouvir sa vengeance, tuer son frère, celui qui lui avait tout pris. Alors il fuyait cette horde de groupies qui le poursuivaient sans relâche tout au long de la journée.

Les pires genjutsu ne les décourageaient pas. Il alla se terrer dans la forêt, espérant trouver le calme au milieu de la nature. C'était sans compter sur la ténacité d'Ino qui le retrouva grâce à Kiba et Akamaru qui avaient l'air très fiers d'eux. Sasuke se promit de rapidement se venger de cette traîtrise.

A la fin de la journée, il était si fatigué d'échapper à ses poursuivantes, qu'en désespoir de cause, il se décida, à contrecœur, de trouver refuge dans le seul endroit de la ville que tout le monde fuyait et pour une bonne raison… Prenant une grande inspiration, il se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers cette partie de la ville qu'il n'avait que peu fréquenté. Peu à peu, les jeunes filles qui le suivaient "discrètement" abandonnèrent leur traque.

Sasuke s'en senti soulagé et fut presque heureux, presque, d'arriver devant une porte peinte en vert. Le visage neutre, comme à son habitude, il frappa… une fois…. Puis une seconde…. Puis une troisième…. Que faisait donc l'abruti ? Soudain, une idée le frappa et il regarda sa montre, il était vingt et une heure. L'idiot devait être sorti manger.

Ces admiratrices durent avoir la même pensée car une à une, il put les sentir revenir à la charge. Connaissant les habitudes de l'occupant des lieux, Sasuke fit comme si de rien n'était et se dirigea vers le restaurant préféré de ce dernier.

Le chemin lui paru plus interminable que jamais à chaque pas qu'il faisait, une nouvelle présence féminine, il pouvait le sentir à leurs parfums, venait s'ajouter à la procession qui le suivait. Il affichait un air calme mais intérieurement, il bouillonnait littéralement. Si seulement, il connaissait l'andouille qui avait révéler sa date d'anniversaire, il lui fera regretter d'être né.

Alors qu'il échafaudait mille et une tortures à tenter sur l'andouille en question. Il aperçu l'échoppe qu'il cherchait et si ces sens ne le trompaient pas, ce qu'ils ne faisaient jamais d'ailleurs, la personne qu'il cherchait était là.

D'une main calme, il écarta le petit rideau et se glissa sur un siège à coté de Naruto. Alors, il sentit peu à peu les présences disparaître et se détendit imperceptiblement.

Alors, tu as eu beaucoup de cadeaux, commença le blond ?

Beaucoup de cadeaux ? répondit Sasuke un peu perdu.

Ben oui, pour ton anniversaire, je l'ai dit à tout le monde pour que tu sois gâté, continua Naruto qui avait l'air très heureux de sa trouvaille. C'est en quelque sorte mon cadeau.

Tu veux dire que c'est à cause de toi que je viens de passer une journée en enfer ?

Une journée en enfer, non mais ! Tu devrais plutôt me remercier !

Te remercier et de quoi !

Le poing de Naruto parti rapidement vers le visage opalin de Sasuke qui le bloqua sans aucune difficulté. Ce fut ensuite le pied du brun qui se dirigea vers les côtes du blond qui esquiva d'un bon souple vers l'arrière. C'est à ce moment qu'arriva Sakura un énorme gâteau dans les bras, le blond la percuta et le gâteau alla s'écraser sur la tête de Sasuke. La jeune fille incendia Naruto pour sa bêtise et Sasuke se joignit à elle.

Un peu plus loin, dans un arbre, un homme aux cheveux de jais et aux yeux ressemblant étonnamment à ceux de Sasuke regardait la scène d'un air attendrit. Il murmura un "joyeux anniversaire petit frère" avait de disparaître.


	5. Comment emballer un shinobi

Titre : Comment emballer un shinobi

Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent à Kishimoto-sama

Rating : K

Résumé : Quelques Shinobis de Konoha vont apprendre qu'espionner ce n'est pas bien. Surtout quand il s'agit de leur coéquipières.

Note de l'auteure : Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre de la nuit du FoF. Le principe on a un mot et une heure pour écrire et publier dessus. Tous les OS de ce recueil seront écrits dans le même cadre.

Thème donné : Emballer

* * *

><p><strong>Comment emballer un shinobi<strong>

- Dites les filles vous êtes sûres de ce que vous faites….

- Mais bien sûr Kiba, tu seras très beau une fois qu'on en aura finit avec toi…

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais quand tu utilise ce ton là Ino, ça ne me rassure pas des masses.

- C'est bien toi qui est venu t'incruster dans notre petite soirée entre fille.

Kiba déglutit rapidement, mais qu'elle idée il avait eu de venir espionner les filles lors de leur soirée. Ah oui, il se souvenait, il avait fait un pari avec Lee et Naruto. "Ils ont intérêt à tenir leur parole ces deux là", pensa Kiba de toute ses forces.

Quelqu'un allait devoir venir le tirer de ce mauvais pas. Sakura c'était montrée particulièrement gentille quand elle l'avait découvert à sa fenêtre. Elle lui avait même sourit. Il aurait dû se méfier. Après tout, il était bien placé pour savoir qu'il n'y a rien de pire qu'une réunion de kunoichi, il avait une grande sœur.

Tentent s'approcha de lui, un énorme pot de crème à la main. Derrière elle, il entendait les autres rire. Elle plongea deux doigts dans le récipient et les ressortit couverts de produits qu'elle déposa en noisette sur son visage. C'est que c'était froid ce truc !

Soudain, un silence religieux s'abattit dans la petite chambre saturée en œstrogène. Toutes les filles regardaient par la fenêtre, et toutes arborait un petit sourire sadique. Kiba ne savait pas lequel de ses amis arrivait mais, d'un coup, il se prit à espérer qu'il le sorte de cet enfer.

Hélas, quelques minutes plus tard ses espoirs furent détruits par Ino qui arriva en compagnie d'une jolie blonde qui n'était autre que le tristement célèbre sexy Meta de Naruto. Il traita mentalement son ami d'imbécile puis assista au rituel que lui-même avait dû subir.

Sakura se planta devant Naruto et le força à reprendre son aspect original. Puis, une fois cela fait, elles s'approchèrent de lui dans une sorte d'extase, elles le flattèrent, lui dirent combien il était beau, lui demandèrent de retirer son haut pour qu'elles puissent mieux l'admirer. Naruto, inconscient du danger, retira sa veste et son t-shirt. A ce moment, Kiba surpris Hinata rougir fortement et il eut peur qu'elle ne s'évanouisse lorsqu'il signa son arrêt de mort en retirant son pantalon.

Elles le firent s'asseoir sur une chaise, Ino commença à lui faire un massage du cuir chevelu pendant que Tenten et Hinata l'enveloppaient dans de la cellophane, l'enchainant ainsi à sa chaise. Il était fait, Sakura le rassurait lui expliquant que la cellophane était un traitement pour l'aider à améliorer sa forme physique. Naruto la crut, comme il l'avait crue, après-tout c'était une médic-nin elle savait ce qu'elle faisait. Une fois Naruto bien ficelé à sa chaise, Ino s'arrêta, et les filles se mirent à rire.

C'est alors que Naruto se rendit compte qu'un truc clochait. Il n'était pas trop tôt. Il me jeta un coup d'œil rapide et s'aperçut, enfin, de ce qui m'arrivait. Je me demande parfois comment ce type fait pour rester en vie…

Nous eûmes le droit à trente minutes de tortures purement féminines, pour commencer, elles nous épilèrent les jambes à la cire chaude. Ensuite, elles continuèrent de nous tartiner le visage de toute sorte de produits assez odorants pour mon nez sensible. C'est au moment où elles sortaient le maquillage, que j'eu à nouveau de l'espoir. Lee arriva pour nous sauver, selon ses propres mots.

C'était sans compter sur la technique d'Ino pour prendre possession de son corps. Elle le fit s'asseoir docilement sur une troisième chaise et une fois qu'il fut aussi emballé que Naruto et moi, elles lui épilèrent les jambes, puis, les sourcils à la pince à épiler. Elles durent s'y mettre à quatre pour venir à bout des gros sourcils de Lee qui pleurait comme un enfant parce qu'elles étaient en train de "dénaturer sa beauté".

La soirée fut très amusante pour les filles, non contente de nous avoir emballé comme des aliments, elles nous ont maquillés et pris en photo. Cette soirée fut un terrible cauchemar, et aucun de nous trois n'eut envie de s'en vanter après.


End file.
